reconquistando
by callie sloan
Summary: depois de terminar com britt santana se junta com kurt e rachel, formando uma forte amizade.uma nova vida,novas duvidas o tempo os amigos do clube glee ficam distantes as cictrizes se curam,mais o passado de todos volta e cabem a eles lutar por ele ou nao.
1. Chapter 1

Capt.1 pensando

Santana estava sentada na mesa da cozinha com o olhar muito no quanto as coisas haviam mudado desde a época da escola,mas nem era um passado tão distante,na verdade era um passado muito recente,porem muitas coisas mudaram que parecia que haviam se passado anos.

A morena de personalidade muito forte e olhar feroz encarava o vazio pensando sobre maior sonho era se formar ,na faculdade,ser bem sucedida,famosa ate,estaria sempre com seus amigos do clube glee,ate mesmo a insuportável da Rachel(apesar de não achá-la tão insuportável mais) que a essa altura estaria sim dividindo o apartamento com amigos novos,ate mesmo com sim britt,ela imaginava que estariam juntas,e que sempre seria assim pois a amava muito e esperava viver com ela a vida inteira,depois que a loira terminasse a escola iriam morar juntas e nunca iriam se separar. iria protegê-la de tudo como na e veria aqueles olhos inocentes de um azul profundo ao seu lado e o sorriso que parava seu coração. Mas a realidade era outra...

Ela havia se deslumbrado pela faculdade,tudo muito diferente da escola,brittany tinha repetido então fora sozinha a um lugar totalmente novo,mal falava com seus amigos do clube glee,e muito mal com a beleza latina atraia muitos olhares tantos de homens quanto de mulheres,embora não fosse uma novidade para ela,a morena atraída por outras garotas e resolveu que era melhor da um tempo de seu namoro com a loira,foi honesta contou a foi a coisa mais difícil que Santana já havia feito na vida,mas mesmo assim fez,porem não sabia realmente o motivo, afinal brittany era o amor da sua ohos de britt ficaram vermelhos assim como seu rosto de tanto chorar quando santana lhe contou o motivo de sua volta implorou para que a namorada não fizesse isso,mais foi sem sucesso.

Porem depois de um tempo a latina pensou melhor,depois de ter aproveitado bem o período solteira,mas sentia falta de britt,e mesmo sabendo onde ela estava precisava que a loira fosse dela,sua namorada, sua inocência e resolveu voltar,ao chegar encontrou brittany namorando Sam,foi um choque pra ela,perdeu o chão o ar tudo,nunca pensara que isso pudesse acontecer,que fosse realmente perder britt,mas também pudera,como foi abandoná-la por farras na faculdade?assumiu a culpa lutou, mais britt não iria deixar Sam ate por que eles ficaram juntos em um momento muito difícil para ela,quando Santana a mulher ao qual a amava tinha a trocado por farras na faculdade.e ela realmente ama Sam. arrasada sem saber o que fazer deixou a faculdade e foi se juntar a Kurt Rachel em nova York.

Eles a aceitaram,ate porque estavam na mesma situação Kurt e blaine tinham terminado assim como Rachel e Finn e faziam o trio inimaginável na escola já que nunca imaginaram morarem juntos,mas um belo seja tudo que tinha planejado não deu certo.

-santana?-chama Rachel sentada a sua frente com grandes óculos de leitura agitando a Mao- você esta bem?

-sim estou-responde latina despertando de seus pensamentos - só estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu,parece que foram anos ate aqui!

-eu sei,se eu voltasse ao passado e falasse para mim mesma tudo o que aconteceu eu não acreditaria,ainda mais porque ainda não entrei em nenhum espetáculo!-disse Rachel rápido como sempre

Com isso Santana abre seu melhor sorriso,ultimamente na casa era assim um animando o outro.e derrepente entra Kurt em casa jogando sacolas na mesa:

-trouxe comida- disse ele se largando na cadeira ao lado de Rachel- flmes para chorarmos, uma nova coleção de musicas triste, chocolate e vodka!

Os 3 comemoraram e era assim que tentavam se animar e superar.


	2. Chapter 2:A VISITA

Bom eu não me apresentei no primeiro capitulo,essa é minha primeira fic,então deve ta cheias de erros tensos,e ainda não sei nem usar isso! Espero q essa não seja d td mal,e peço( esperando que alguém leia ela ne) que comentem com sugestões e tals desde já agradeço muitooooooo

Capt 2: A VISITA

Santana Rachel e Kurt estudavam agora na mesmo faculdade, Rachel fazia canto e artes cênicas,Santana decidiu fazer medicina como o pai,porem sempre dava um jeito de ir para aula de canto com Rachel,Kurt havia decidido fazer moda. A noite dos três por um tempo foram regadas a filmes tristes vodka e cantar musicas tristes filmando sempre que podiam,mas com o passar do tempo resolveram superar isso, e resolveram sair para festas e aproveitar ao Maximo quando para se distraírem. Aos poucos foram perdendo contato com os outros integrantes do clube glee através do ano.

Rachel estava superando o rompimento com Finn,ele foi seu primeiro amor,seu amor da época de escola,enfrentaram muita coisas juntos,mas não podiam mais continuar com tinha um sonho e faria de tudo para conseguir o que queria mesmo que tivesse que abandonar seu graças a seus amigos estava bem consigo mesma. Era uma vida que ela Rachel Barry jamais pensaria que levaria,estudava muito,isso ela não deixaria de fazer pois ia alcançar seu objetivo,era muito elogiada na faculdade e vivia fazendo testes pra grandes espetáculos,sabia que um dia ia chegar sua vez. Em contra partida disso sempre ia a festas aos sábados com Santana e Kurt. bebiam muito e saiam com vários caras diferentes (ate mesmo Santana ficava com homem as vezes) sem nunca se prenderem a ninguém. E isso parecia muito bom.

Então fizeram um trato iam ficar naquela vida ate alcançar seus objetivos,ate porque estavam gostando muito disso. Em um sábado de manha os Rachel,Santana e Kurt estavam com seus pijamas dormindo encima de seus trabalhos de faculdade,pois haviam passado a madrugada adiantando seus trabalhos para sair no sábado a noite. derrepende a companhia toca,no Maximo que eles fazem e se mexerem onde estão,Rachel na mesa da cozinha,Kurt em um ângulo estranho com metade do corpo embaixo da mesinha de centro,e Santana e meio pendurada no balcão.a pessoa não desiste,toca varias e varias vezes a companhia,por fim irritada a visita da um murro tão forte que Rachel levanda com um fio de baba ao lado da boca e com uma folha colada ao rosto,Kurt levanta tão rápido que acerta com força a cabeça na mesa de centro,já santana cai da cadeira com um grande estrondo ,mas levantando rápido e abrindo a porta ainda dormindo.

A pessoa na porta é uma mulher loira com o cabelo ate o queijo,com as feições ao mesmo tempo angelical e altamente misteriosa,com olhos de uma cor diferente,dourados quase um pouco sofridos,usando roupas suaves, ficou parada observando enquanto seu cérebro adormecido acordava.

-Santana quem é?-perguntou Kurt segurando o galo que crescia em sua cabeça

Então Santana despertou de seu sonambulismo e abraçando com força a visitante.

-quinn!-exclama a latina entusiasmada- nossa quanto tempo! Eu estava com saudades já!

-desculpem vim sem avisar,e acordar vocês desse jeito-fala Quinn entrando no apartamento abraçando Kurt- mais é que não nos falamos a tempos e como meus trabalhos estão adiantados resolvi visitá-los.

E então vai falar com Rachel que descola o papel do rosto.

Quinn e Rachel nunca tiveram um bom relacionamento,por causa de finn,mas já vinham superando uma época em que ficavam horas conversando na internet,mas com a faculdade foram parando

-senti sua falta anã- fala Quinn parando na frente de Rachel.

A morena abre um sorriso grande para a amiga,e derrepente percebeu que realmente sentia muita falta de duas se abraçam forte e por um tempo um tanto longo.

-então Quinn quais são as novidades?-pergunta Kurt agora com gelo na testa-tem falado com os outros?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capt.3:festa **

-não mudou muita coisa desde que saímos pelo que sei!-respondeu Quinn sentada segurando um copo de suco- puck parece que esta sendo bem sucedido no ramo das piscinas,Mike vai muito bem na faculdade de dança desde a ultima vez que falei com ele,mas ele e tina não estão muito bem,ahhh tina ta tendo mais destaque no clube glee que também esta indo muito bem! Logo já vão se formar e já não vai ter nenhum de nós La...

- e Beth como esta?- Santana perguntou sobre a afilhada que não via há muito tempo – porque não a trouxe?

- ela esta ótima,enorme já fala,errado mais fala- responde Quinn em um tom orgulhoso e um olhar longe lembrando da pequena filha- ela esta com puck esse mês! Só espero não encontrar ela com o cabelo moicano! Hahahahahaha

Todos riram mas ficaram preocupados,não confiavam muito em puck.

Depois de fazer um breve resumo a ex líder de torcida tomou um gole de seu silencio constrangedor tomou conta da cozinha os três amigos queriam fazer umas pergunta que parecia corroer os três por dentro,mais ao mesmo tempo não queriam saber a resposta

-so por curiosidade Quinn-kurt se encoraja perguntando- tem tido noticias do Blaine? E como vai o Finn e a Quinn?

Três pares de olhos encararam a loira

-bom ao que me falaram Blaine tem ficado com boas partes do solo e vai bem...e não,não esta namorando mas ta conhecendo alguém - disse se ela com cautela-não tenho tido muitas noticias do Finn parece que ele sumiu ninguém sabe muito bem dele- Rachel se ajeito desconfortável na cadeira,então Quinn se virou pra Santana- bom que, esta me dando essas informações e a britt...e bom ela ainda esta com o Sam..

Todos ficaram em silencio por um tempo,não tendo absorver as noticias,ate porque as coisas não haviam mudado,apenas precisaram desse tempo de silencio. Mais que logo foi cortado por historias engraçadas de Quinn na faculdade e no como ela não tinha sorte no Amor. Kurt contou que esta conhecendo muita gente importante do ramo da moda e que consegue descontos maravilhosos nas melhores lojas,santa falou o quanto difícil era a faculdade e contou sobre as festas cada vez melhores em que iam Rachel contou também que tinha conseguido um pequeno papel em uma peça grande da Broadway ( era novidade para Kurt e Santana também)

-serio? Soube quando?-perguntou Kurt muito empolgado.

-ia contar a vocês hoje!- responde uma Rachel toda empolgada!

-então hoje merece comemoração dupla!- exclamou Santana dando tapinhas (um tanto forte) nas costas da morena- comemorar que a visita de Quinn,e que finalmente a anã conseguiu um papel em uma peça!

Todos concordaram sem a tarde inteira fazendo fofocas,relembrando o passado e claro bebendo resolveu fazer os drinks que havia aprendido na internet,so que eram um mais forte que outro.

-meu Deus Santana esta muito forte!-comentou Rachel tomando seu quarto copo enquanto tropeçava em seus próprios pés e rindo – perfeitoooooooooooo! Hahahahahahahahahhaha vou ligar pro fin e falar umas verdades!

- apoiado Rach!- concordou Kurt rolando do sofá com o rosto vermelho- vou ligar para o blaine e falar que quero voltar! Sinto falta dele!

Quinn foi ate Kurt apoiá-lo pois o garoto tinha começado a chorar incontrolavelmente.

-oohh céus vocês ficam bêbados tão fácil,esta tão fraco!- ao falar isso Santana caiu do banco que estava sentada e teve uma crise de riso- pelo bem de nosso orgulho proponho que agente esconda os celulares pq se não...

Todos pensaram por um momento e concordaram com a idéia.

A noite chegou tão rápido que nem perceberam graças ao karaokê improvisado.

-meninaaaaaass vamoooss!- gritou Kurt se olhando no espelho para arrumar uma única mexa fora de ordem de seu cabelo- vocês demoram!

- dios mío! Kurt você é o que mais demora- exclamou santana arrumando seu vestido tomara que caia vermelho – Quinn,Rach vamos indo

No quarto Quinn ajudava Rachel a passar batom,pois a morena não estava em conseguindo. Rachel encarava aqueles olhos de uma cor dourada incomum, não sabia se era por causa da bebida forte que Santana havia feito,mas aqueles olhos estavam a hipnotizando,eram um sentimento novo,não,novo nã havia sentido algo parecido so q com menos força enquanto ainda conversavam pela internet.e era estranho pois aqueles olhos a encarava de uma forma diferente de antes, como se tivesse vontade de algo.

Quinn terminou de passar o batom,mais Rachel não percebera,talvez nem mesmo a própria Quinn não havia percebido pois encarava a pequena mulher,não sabia o o porque ,mas so queria ficar ali encarando sua antiga inimiga ,seu olhar caiu sobre a boca de Rachel, e seus olhos ficaram ali,admirando os lábios rubros da amiga,e derrempente teve vontade de experimentar o gosto daqueles lábios...

Derrepente Santana entra caindo no quarto tirando as duas de seus devaneios

-Santana vocês esta bem?- perguntou Rachel ajudando a morena a levantar de um lado enquanto Quinn levantava de outro

-si si estoy bien- respondeu Santana se levantando e arrumando o vestido nas coxas- vim chamar vocês logo,o Kurt vai pirar se não formos logo!

Os quatro amigos saíram em direção a boate que costumavam a quase caiu da escada enquanto deciam do prédio,Rachel tropeçou varias vezes sendo aparada por de um tempo Rachel começou a fazer isso so para sentir o toque suave e preocupado da que era o perigo,durante todo o caminho foi arranjando confusão com quem a olha-se torto,quase bateu uma vesga acusando a mesma de fazer careta para ela,e Kurt foi obrigado a andar segurando o braço da latina para controlá-la.

Ao chegarem a boate foram para os fundos onde os deixram entrar

- a ae Pablo como estamoos de mulheres hoje?-perguntou santana entrando por ultimo e falando com um negro alto que era seu amigo que sempre arranjava ótimas festas para ela e seus amigos.

-somente as mais lindas Sant!- respondeu ele batendo na Mao de Santana – vai La e escolha almas para agente!

-pode deixar me de uma hora e entre! A boate estava muito cheia como sempre,ao entrarem Santana logo arranjou o cara mais bonito da festa (sim porque ela se fosse para ter um homem que fosse o melhor)Kurt viu uns amigos da faculdade e foi ate eles cambaleando. Rachel e Quinn ficaram conversando em um canto,mas continuaram a beber

-eu preciso ir no banheiro!- Rachel ao ouvido d Quinn for causa da musica alta.

-vou com você!- falou Quinn segurando na Mao da morena.

Por algum milagre não havia fila para o banheiro,so tinham algumas mulheres se arrumando La uma foi em uma cabine no ficou um tempo parada na porta de sua cabine pensando e respirando fundo,estava muito tonta por causa dos drinks de Santana, e algo mais a incomodava... sijm sem duvidas eram aqueles olhos dourados e o sorriso enigmático.. depois de puxar o ar longa mente a morena decidiu sair.

Derrenpente alguém a empurrou com força na parede,e sentiu um corpo macio e quente contra o seu,em seguida de lábios urgentes contra os seus. entao ela percebeu quem era,Quinn sim a dona do olhar perturbador . Rachel pensou e ate tentou (sem vontade) sair daquele beijo,mas se suprindo pois queria cada vez mais de sua amiga,e foi sua vez de assumir o controle, com a mesma vontade que Quinn a jogou contra a parede,virou a loira para a parede.o beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso quando a porta do banheiro se abriu com estrondo para a entrada de três meninas,e as duas param subitamente. Rachel olhou para a loira que estava,assim como ela mesma,ofegante e com os lábios inchados. Ela não queria parar ali,era algo novo e forte podia pensar segurou forte a Mao de Quinn e saiu guiando-a pela multidão,e Quinn ia seguindo a morena sem perguntas so queria ser levada por ela e ficar com ela.

.


End file.
